The invention relates to drive couplings and clutches. In its most preferred form it comprises a reversible drive coupling for inboard marine engine installations. However, it is not limited to marine application and is useful for other drive devices.
This invention is most closely related to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,503. An other related patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,308. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 679,529 entitled "Bidirectional Drive Coupling" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 706,365 entitled "Clutch Shifting Mechanism" also relate to this invention. All of these are incorporated by reference.